Lilly's Mom Has Got it Going On
by patricia51
Summary: What if Robbie Ray isn't the only one who thinks Heather Truscott is hot? Femslash. Miley/Heather with a hint of Liley. Rated M for sexual content. Note: There is NO inappropriate contact between a minor and an adult.


Lilly's Mom (Has Got it Going On) by patricia51

(Robbie Ray might not be the only one who finds that the older Truscott is sexy. Femslash. Miley/Heather Truscott with a hint of Liley. One Shot, I think. Note: One-sided. There is NO inappropriate contact between a minor and an adult.)

I'm hurrying to Lilly's house. She's my best friend, has been for years now. We're each other's support and confidant. We share everything; clothes, opinions, talk about boys. Everything but one thing.

I have never forgot the time Oliver was gushing about Lilly's mom in a certain outfit, not realizing she was standing behind him. It was even funnier to me because he wasn't the only one who appreciated how beautiful and how sexy she was in it. And I'm not talking about my Dad. I have a crush on her that keeps me awake at nights.

Not that I think anything is ever going to happen. She's an adult woman with a bunch of admirers and at seventeen I'm not even lawful for her to kiss if she DID swing that way. But that's not important. As things are I can let my imagination run wild, especially at night in my bed. Or even more exciting, when I'm spending the night at Lilly's and I know only a single wall separates us.

I can't recall just when this started. For the longest time she was just Lilly's mom. She was nice and friendly and I could tell a great mom to Lilly. And then more and more I started noticing other things about her until she wasn't "Lilly's Mom" anymore. She became Heather Truscott, the sexiest woman I know.

I've peeked in on her when I get the chance. That sounds terrible I know but I can't help it. Catching a glimpse of her when she doesn't know she's being watched is extremely exciting. Of course it's also extremely frustrating because I know there's nothing I can do about it. I still do it though, especially after that one time two months ago. A time that I can't get out of my mind.

I had dropped by to borrow some science notes from Lilly only to discover that she had called to say she would be late as she had a couple of errands to run. Her mom told me I was welcome to wait. So I did.

Her getting home from work has always been one of my very favorite times to watch her. She always dresses so nice. She comes in and kicks her heels across the room. Then she might shrug out of a suit jacket and I always want to urge her to keep going. She'll sit down and rub her feet and I can hear the fine nylon of her stockings rasp across her skin. That sound does something to me.

I once was walking down the hallway when I heard the sound of a shower running. Lilly was downstairs with Oliver so I knew it wasn't her. The door was open and I looked in. I glanced up and down the hallway and strained my ears. Faintly I could hear the laughter coming from downstairs so I slipped into Heather's bedroom.

Her clothes were tossed on the bed. I drew a sharp breath as I looked at her panties and bra. I wanted to touch them, to see if the warmth of her body was lingering. But then I saw the bathroom door was ajar and I tiptoed over to it. I could see the shower door and I could see her body through the translucent glass.

There were no details, just a shadowy outline on the door. But it was enough. One shapely leg was propped up. Her hands, and presumably a bath sponge, were running up and down. She shifted and did the same thing to the other one. Have I mentioned that she has the longest and sexiest legs I've ever seen?

She shut the water off and I scrambled from the room and rushed downstairs. Then I had to go BACK upstairs to get the book I had originally gone after. So my mind was occupied elsewhere. Sue me.

That night when I took my own shower for the first time I actually masturbated to climax as I thought about her. I imagined I was in her shower, with her and that my fingers were touching her body, not my own and that I was strumming her fiddle instead of bringing myself off. I took showers twice a day for weeks after that.

I never thought anything could be sexier than that. I knew I would cherish that memory forever and be what I always remembered when I would think of her thirty years in the future.

Was I wrong!

I had found the notes I was looking for and went to ask Lilly's mom what time she expected Lilly to be home. I was always reminding myself that she was Lilly's Mom, NOT Heather. I didn't want to slip and be rude. Heather was for the safety of my own bed at night. I saw she had closed the door to her bedroom and started to turn away when something caught my eye.

The door was cracked just a tiny bit. I looked through the opening. I could see her and that sighting took my breath away.

She was looking at herself in the mirror. I hope she was finding herself as lovely and as exciting as I do. Even more so because she was naked except for a tight pair of skimpy red panties that clung to her like a second skin. The smooth rounded cheeks peeked out from either side of their restraint and I could see the outline of her cleft.

Her hands were moving slowly over her breasts, smoothing away the lines left by her bra. From my angle I couldn't see all of them but I didn't want to try to shift where I was standing lest I draw her attention or reveal myself in the mirror. But what I could see, including one perfect pink nipple, looked mouth watering.

She turned slightly, looking at her profile. She stood up on her toes and the flexing of her legs and bottom nearly made me cry out in desire. She settled back down and faced the mirror. Her hands were still rubbing her breasts but the movements were becoming slower and more sensuous now.

A soft moan broke the silence. For an instant I panicked, thinking that sound might have come from me. I wondered if she even remembered I was in the house. I swallowed another gasp as she cupped her breasts and her thumbs touched her nipples. Then they were beginning to move in little round circles, rolling those pink points of perfection around and around. Her eyes closed. Mine opened wider as she teased her nipples. I felt my own get so hard I thought they would hurt.

Was she...? Oh God. Her left hand stayed where it was and stayed busy. Her right one abandoned her other breast and I could see her fingertips sliding down the softness of her tummy. A quick tug and my own t-shirt was out of my shorts and I was matching her caresses with ones of my own on my flat belly.

I couldn't see it when her hand slid lower but I knew the instant her fingers disappeared inside her panties. She stiffened and her thumb doubled its speed. By now I had my t-shirt tucked under my chin and was touching my own breast through my bra. It took only a second for me to unsnap my shorts and plunge my other hand between my legs.

Her head was back and rolling loosely on her shoulders. I teetered back and forth, finally spreading my legs as far as I could with my shorts around my knees in a successful attempt to keep my balance. I wished I could get out of them completely but I didn't dare, any more than I could follow my wildest urge and dash into the bedroom and fall on my knees in front of my aroused goddess.

Oh God that felt so good. MY eyes were filled with the object of my desire as she pleasured herself and my fingers kept time with hers. I could tell when she was getting close and I felt myself quiver in anticipation of my own release.

Her body bucked and mine bucked with her. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming. She may have been doing the same for all I heard was a low deep moan that barely reached my ears.

As she started to relax I figured it would be well if I was elsewhere by the time she calmed down enough to open her eyes and spot the slightly open door. I certainly didn't want her daughter's best friend to be seen watching her through that opening. Especially considering what I was doing. I turned to slip away.

It was a darned good thing that the hallway was carpeted and that instead of relaxing Heather was in the midst of multiple orgasms. Because genius Miley had forgot her shorts were around her knees and I tripped and fell. I managed to disengage one hand to catch myself. That worked but then I rolled over onto my other hand, which was still occupied and then I really had to keep from yelling because the impact drove my fingers "Where no one has gone before". That would have hurt if it hadn't felt so good.

Of course what happened next? You guessed it. The front door slammed and Lilly yelled "Hey I'm home!" As I crawled down the hallway I heard the door of Heather's bedroom close quickly before she called "I'm in my room sweetie. And Miley's waiting for you in your bedroom. Something about science notes."

I heard Lilly taking the steps two at a time, as she always did. By then I did have my fingers busy doing up my clothing instead of doing me. I staggered into the bathroom, pretending to be opening the door when Lilly came down the hallway.

"Hey Miles," she chirped. "Hope you didn't get bored waiting."

"Naw, I'm fine," I gulped.

We went on into Lilly's room and started talking. We went over homework and discussed the science notes I had copied. Once we had disposed of school the conversation shifted.

"Hey, did I tell I got the newest Jonas Brothers CD?"

"No you didn't."

"Where did I put it? Oh yea, I was in a hurry and tossed it on top of the bookcase."

Lilly moved her chair and climbed onto the seat. She had kicked her sandals off earlier and, like me, was wearing shorts. As she rummaged around on top of the bookcase my attention drifted to her legs and how nice they looked as she stood on HER toes. They looked as nice as her Mom's. I began to think that Lilly's got it going on too. Hmmmmm.

(The End)


End file.
